


I Wanna Know What Love Is

by newmannenby, retr00



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Consensual Sex, Eating out, Established Relationship, First Time, For them together at least, Humour, M/M, Not mentioned but relevant: the lube is orange flavoured, Smut, Strap on use, Top Hermann, alexa is very handy, but i wont ramble on abt how they both probably havent done it before, humour sprinkled about, it wouldve been an 18 inch kaiju dick if that scene was up to me ok, mention of lingerie, newt is a bottom, newt makes playlists for everything, shameless use of liebling as a pet name bc lu made it canon, they had lengthy discussions before doing this btw, this has plot right?, this is T4T culture, trans guys, trans hermann, trans newton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmannenby/pseuds/newmannenby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/retr00/pseuds/retr00
Summary: "Faint sounds of the clock ticking and the clicking of Hermann’s knitting needles seemed to taunt him; Tension grew in his jaw and tapping his feet didn’t help. Sighing, Hermann takes off his glasses and cleans them, making that the third time he’d done so in the past few minutes.It was actually going to happen."An attempt at describing how these two nerds got down for the first time, if they hadn't already done so during a heated argument in their first year at the lab.





	I Wanna Know What Love Is

**Author's Note:**

> There's a link below for the playlist these nerds listen to while getting down and dirty, so I highly recommend listening to it while reading. Sure, it's two hours and these nerds would never be able to last that long, but it has some serious tunes on it

 

( [Newt's 'holy shit we gon get some' playlist- enjoy!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZVpR3Pk-r8&list=PLcoNqj6THIAuyFWFY-Jk7b2ffqTSCaQTQ) )

 

Faint sounds of the clock ticking and the clicking of Hermann’s knitting needles seemed to taunt him; Tension grew in his jaw and tapping his feet didn’t help. Sighing, Hermann takes off his glasses and cleans them, making that the third time he’d done so in the past few minutes.

 

It was actually going to happen.

 

Soon after the drift, they’d taken off to the lab, hand in hand, seeking some “privacy”, but as soon as they were in each other's arms, sleep overtook them.Then a few days later, Newt had crossed the lab’s line in a blaze of heat. All was going well until Hermann’s knee jerked into his desk,suddenly debilitating him for the rest of the day. So, being the more organised of the two,Hermann scheduled for them to have sex on the Friday night, once Newt had finished wrapping up a particular experiment of his, back at their brand new apartment together.

 

Hermann had been eagerly counting down the days, but was now currently pleading for the clock to turn back. Questions and scenarios of awkwardness and unrealistic rejection play on a loop in his mind. He tries picking up his knitting again but abruptly sets it aside when a demanding voice keeps telling him how this will never happen.

 

So he breathes.

 

He thinks of Newton: his bright smile, fluttering soft hands reassuring him, his skinny tie so tempting to tug-

 

His thoughts are interrupted by the slamming of the bedroom door. Newt lock eyes with him for a split second and starts quickly throwing his work boots off.

 

“You know I really missed you at the lab today, I hope today hasn’t been too long for you-heh- I know it has been for me, have you been knitting? That's great! Today was really-”

 

Hermann had made his way over to him and places a hand on his shoulder.

 

Newt is caught mid sentence, Adam’s apple bobbing, as Hermann captures his lips.

 

A hand settles on the ends of wrinkled white shirt as Hermann steers Newt towards the bed. The biologist relaxes into the kiss, already humming deeply at his touch.

 

It doesn’t take long before Hermann is stripped from the waist down (par his strap-on), tugging down Newt’s skinny jeans. They’re to his knees when a flash of turquoise catches his eye.

 

“I see you’re wearing the underwear I brought you.”

 

“Shut up, of course you knew I would,” Newt snaps.

 

His face is already reddening, making his freckles more prominent.

 

Hermann presses the pad of his thumb cautiously against the centre of the dampening material, and Newts head jerks back into the pillows.

 

“Dude, look, I’m super fucking sensitive today, so if you even try-”

 

“Newton, please, if I was going to try any form of orgasm denial, I would’ve told you beforehand,” he sighs and begins unbuttoning his shirt from the bottom.

 

Each new section of his colourful stomach shown sends thrills down his spine, the softness of skin contrasting the course strip of hair travelling towards his navel. He smirks down at him, taking his time to kiss certain favoured parts as his fingers fiddle and brush against his sides.

 

Newton is about to protest at the wait when Hermann reaches a part below his ear, the tip of his tongue swirling then sucking wetly at it.

 

“Thats, _oh_ that feels pretty-that’s _great,_ Herms,” he attempts to string some words together, shrugging off the rest of the shirt and flinging it to the side of the bed.

 

Hermann peppers kisses along the edge of his jaw before taking his bottom lip between his teeth and gently playing with it. Gently, he plunges his thumbs under the waistband of the silky high waist pants, peeling them down his legs. Hermann glances down as Newt spreads his legs, vagina already slick and enlarged clitoris perked and throbbing.

 

Suddenly, Newt’s eyes spring open and takes one of Hermanns hands and squeezes to signal that he needs to talk.

 

“Alexa, play my “holy shit we're gonna get some” playlist,” Newt attempts a cheeky wink.

The first song springs into action, the techno intro of Tainted Love by Soft Cell reverberating around the room.

 

"You made... A playlist," Hermann mutters under his breath, a hint of disgust and a sliver of surprise twisting his tone into something delectable. Newton just laughs nervously, tugging on Hermann's jacket with three parts fidgeting and one part eagerness.  
  
"I made it when I was younger. I was just being prepared!"

  
"Preparation being... Tainted Love" He can't help but laugh along with him, fingers busy tracing tattoos on his stomach, dipping closer and closer whilst his mouth was busy painting his ear and jaw something spectacular. Glasses are lifted from Hermann's face, fingers twisting in their chains and feeling the tension between the links and the balls.

  
"You are aware I need those to see, correct?" Newton looks up, his head burrowing deeper into the pillow so a single hooded eye gazed at him, his own glasses pushed up somewhat awkwardly on his face.

 

Hermann took it upon himself to collect the two pairs in one hand whilst the other fumbled for the lube, knowing he’d left it somewhere next to him.

  
“This is hardly the time to be blinded, Newton, I wish to see all of you. ” Hermann panted, pulling back to slick his fingers.

  
  
“Christ, Hermann,” Newton grunted, clenching his jaw. “I swear…”

  
  
“Hmm?” Hermann responded, digging into one of Newt's ass cheeks as his fingers swirled lube around his entrance. “You swear…?”

  
  
“Are you going to make me beg?” He wished that the thought of that didn’t turn him on as much as it did, and he wished that Hermann wasn’t so painfully aware of it.

  
  
Hermann dipped his middle finger inside, his free hand squeezing at the head of his own silicone cock. “Yeah, think I will.” He slipped it in slowly, letting Newton press back on it at his own pace.

  
  
“Please,” Newton choked, squeezing his eyes shut. “Hurry up, _fuck-_ I want you, Hermann.” 

 

Hermann curled his finger and Newton swore he was actually sweating just from this. “Good?”

  
“Little lower,” he answered, squirming so Hermann would hit the right spot, swearing under his breath as he found it. “Yeah, that’s it, baby, right there.”

  
  
Moaning a little just from the knowledge that Newton was enjoying himself, Hermann pressed his finger a bit harder into his lover, working in a second one after adding more lube.  
  
“Herms, please, I can’t take it.” Newton hissed, arching his back deeper, lifting his ass higher.

  
  
Hermann smirked and pulled back, wiping his fingers on a nearby tissue before fitting three fingers back inside, spreading them a little. “You need more lube?”

  
  
Newton shook his head. “Just put some on your dick and get in me,” he urged, and, really,  was Hermann _ever_ going to say no to that? 

 

As he was lining up, Newton glanced up, his face flushed and grinning. Hermann smirked back, pushing his hair back with his free hand, chuckling breathlessly as he slipped in and Newton’s eyes rolled back in his head. Newton looked truly amazing like this, and Hermann could’ve been able to cum just from the sight of Newton's hole stretched around his cock, and the minute friction he got from the harness.

  
  
“Comfortable?” Hermann asked, bending to drape his body over the other man's to reposition his knee, arms being his main support.

  
  
“Give me a second,” Newton breathed, his own arm coming up to drape over his eyes “God, I’m so close already, I need a minute.”

  
  
Hermann bit his lip. “Yes? So if I…" He ground in and down, and Newton yelped, reaching down to grip Hermann's hip.

  
  
“I swear,” Newton pants, taking his hand from Hermann's hip to squeeze the base of his cock, “if you do that I’ll cum.”

  
  
“I require you to,” Hermann whispered, nibbling at the side of Newton's neck. “I wish to make you cum on my cock. You deserve it. ” 

 

Newton moaned loudly, letting his hand fall back to the pillow. “Fuck, come on, do it.”

  
  
Hermann didn’t need telling twice, straightening up to hold Newton’s waist and grind into him deep, squeezing his eyes shut at the sight of Newton's  hole clutching at his cock.

 

He couldn’t feel the wetness but he could feel the heat, and he moaned, open mouthed.

  
“You look so good, liebling,”  Hermann muttered, looking down at where his dick was sheathed inside his boyfriend, hitching his hips greedily.  


“Ugh, fuck! ” Newton gasped, shoving his face into the pillow to muffle himself as he came. He sighed as he rode it out, idly rocking back into Hermann's touch, turning his face to the side as Hermann slowly pulled out. “Mmmmm…”

  
  
“Feel better?” He smiled, kissing Newton's collarbone as he wiped his hand off on the towel he’d used earlier.

  
"Mmmm, I should let you schedule sex more often..." Newton says, trailing off as he hums along to the song currently playing.

 

“Well, I’ve already thought of a _few_ ways we could lengthen this time.”

 

“Such as?” Newt cocks an eyebrow as Hermann begins wiping down his silicone strap on.

 

“Some form of foreplay. Maybe dressing up and roleplaying may heighten the experience a bit more. I mean, those Star Trek Halloween costumes need to be put to good use again, don’t you think?”

 

“... Dude, you really want to fuck me while wearing Vulcan ears?”

 

Hermann had to admit, he always found the juxtaposition of a usually conservative race being sexually intimate rather arousing.

 

Newt giggles at the guilty face Hermann pulls.”It’s okay, Herms, it’s not like I haven’t had the same thought om my mind since watching it as a horny teenager.”

 

Newt leans forward and crosses his legs to help Hermann unfasten the harness.

 

“Is your leg okay?”

 

“Just its usual irritating self,” Hermann responds dully.

 

Tossing the strap on and harness to the side,he collapses next to Newt and cards his fingers through his unruly hair, humid and slick with sweat.

 

Newt turns his head and nuzzles his head into the crevice of his neck and shoulder.

 

“Are you good Herms?”

 

His breath ghosts along his neck and he can already feel his clit buzzing for attention.

 

“Well, I’d rather like it if you could, uhm, touch me down there.”

 

“As in your ass?”

 

“My privates.”

 

Newt smiles and shakes his head at the ceiling,” I still can’t get over that you call them privates. It’s too fucking cute.”

 

Hermann playfully slaps his ass, as Newt reverses on his hands and knees between Hermann’s leg and carefully lifts them over his shoulders.

 

He gently rubs his scruff on the inside of his thigh and begins to glide his right hand thumb up and down the length of his pussy. The contact has Hermann’s toes curling and jaw falling slack.

 

“Oh, _Newton_ , that’s brilliant dear, now if you could use that beautiful mouth of- _oh By Jove._ ”

 

Newt was already exhausted from Hermann’s fucking, but he wanted to make sure he got to cum too, so he poured the last of his energy into working his tongue around the head of his clit. Hermann’s hands stroked and tugged at his hair, murmuring praise, as Newt made use of his free hands on himself.

 

Soon enough, Hermann came, shivering with stars in his eyes.

 

“My, my, Newton, that was wonderful,” Hermann croaked, as Newt passed him a glass of water. He greedily gulped it down, saving a quarter for Newt.

 

“Don’t mention it,” Newt winked and proceeded to fall on top of Hermann’s chest.

 

Hermann smiled to himself, to Newt, to the world for giving him the most amazing man he could've ever love.

 

He requested Alexa to play something more soothing, and he began to hum along to it.

 

Before they knew it, they were drifting off to the sounds of Nina Simone.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading that absolute gay fest guys hoped you enjoyed it! This is the most explicit fic I've ever written (can't speak for the co-creator tho) so this probably won't happen again. Maybe? You'll just have to wait and see.  
> Also a kudos and comment is always appreciated!
> 
> Special thanks to To_Boldly_Go_Beyond for the proofreading and last minute edits- you're the best, dude! <3


End file.
